


Room

by Lunasent



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Abuse, Baby, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Injury Recovery, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions, Oneshot, POV Child, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Trapped, Trauma, kidnapper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasent/pseuds/Lunasent
Summary: This is a little story I thought up while watching this movie called "Room" with Brie Larson (AKA Captain Marvel) where character Joy had been kidnapped years earlier and kept in a shock all that time. She later mothered a child who she named Jack. After he turns 5, they begin to develop a plan for an escape. But Jack knows only of Room. Where's he's been his whole life. Never been outside.So made this long one-shot story based on that with the Labyrinth characters. Only instead of escaping, Sarah wishes her only child away to the Goblin King. To protect him.





	Room

**I Don’t Own Any of The Labyrinth or Room Characters**

_Sarah_

“Yep, I’m dead. I’m totally dead!” I ranted as I ran down the street. Irene was so gonna kill me! She warned me that if I was late to babysit Toby again this week, I was grounded _big time._ Like, can’t go to senior prom or winter formal big time.

It wasn’t like I meant to be late! The SAT’s were coming up and I had to study...and pass out in the library nose-deep in a calculus book. My mind was so far up the equations and possible demise of my stepmother, I didn’t see a guy run straight at me. Or into me...maybe it was _me_ running into _him?_ Shit! I don’t know! The point was, things went flying and both of our asses met the pavement. Literally! “Oh, sorry!” I gasped as I scrambled onto my knees. My poor victim was an older bearded man with glasses. Double shit. Yep, I made him drop his bags. “Ah man, I’m so sorry!” I quickly picked up some of the items that escaped the bags and helped him collect them all. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.” I looked around. “Is that everything?”

The man looked through bags and smiled at me. “Yep, got it all. Thank you. In a hurry?”

I nodded, “Yeah, I gotta get home or my stepmom will kill me. You?”

He offered a sad smile. “My dog is sick. And I don’t really know what to do. I just got him his favorite treats to make him more comfortable.”

“What? Oh no!” Just the thought of my own dog Merlin sick made me feel bad for the guy. “What’s wrong with him?”

He shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. He started throwing up all of a sudden for no reason.”

“Maybe chemicals from your lawn? Like weed remover?” I asked. “That happened to my dog Merlin last year. He nibbled on some of the grass on our front lawn and got sick for a while. We found out it was from the weed killer my dad was using.”

“I don’t know.” The guy said, sadly. “You said it happened to your dog. Could you help me?”

I blinked. “Me? I’m not a vet.”

“I don’t have pet insurance,” he said. “If I bring him in, they’ll just put him to sleep. Please help me!”

“I…” I glanced at my watch. Didn’t look good. I was due home in five minutes and it was twenty minutes away. Even if I ran with all my might, I’d still be late. I groaned. Well, I was already screwed. Might as well help someone who needs it. “Can you give me a ride back to my place after? Please? Maybe it’ll smooth over a little gentler with my parents if you explain what happened with your dog.” 

He nodded enthusiastically. “Absolutely! I’ll gladly give you a lift!”

I let out a breath of relief. “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“No, thank you!” He led me to a red pickup truck. “This little guy means the world to me.” He unloaded the groceries into the truck bed and then opened the passenger door. “Hop in!”

I did as he asked, he shut the door, and then joined me in the driver’s seat. At least I’m being useful. I leaned my head against my hand and looked out the window as he pulls out of the parking space and into the street.

The second that passenger door was sealed...so was my fate.

* * *

_Jack_

A light turned on. Waking me up. I groaned while rubbing my eyes. The bright light shone on my hair covered face. 

“Shhhh,” Ma murmured. “Go back to sleep.” The light turned off.

I did as she said and rolled over, burying my face back into the pillow. I heard a click again. And again...and again. Ma was playing with the lights again. Like she did most nights.

Once Upon a Time, before I came, you cried and cried and watched TV all day, until you were a zombie. But then I zoomed down from heaven, through Skylight into room. _Whoosh-pshew!_ And I was kicking you from the inside. _Boom, boom!_ And then I shot out onto Rug with my eyes wide open, and you cut the cord and said, “Hello, Jack.”

* * *

My eyes blinked a few times to see Ma’s sleeping face. I rubbed my face and place some hair behind my ear. I whispered, “Ma, I’m five!” Today was my birthday! I was so excited!

Her green eyes opened slowly, then she smiled and pulled me into a hug. “You are.”

“I’m so old now.” I giggled.

She holds me tight. “You’re such a big boy now.”

“Yeah.”

I greet everything in Room quietly. Starting with Lamp. “Good morning, Lamp. Good morning, Plant. Good morning, Eggsnake.” A collection of eggshells attached together with string under Bed. “Good morning, Rug. Good morning, Wardrobe. Good morning, TV. Good morning, Sink. Morning, Toilet. Morning, everyone.”

Ma sighed tiredly as she put breakfast down on the table and takes a seat. “Okay.”

I took my own seat. “It’s my birthday. I’m five.”

“I get it.” She said, annoyed. Ma gets like that a lot. She looked tired, like always. Her black hair was tangled and had purple under her eyes. She took out a bottle and opened it. “Take your vitamin. It’s the last one.”

I look at it carefully. “Vitamins.” I took the tiny thing from her hand and popped it in my mouth. As I chewed, Ma moaned gently after chewing some cereal and rubbed her jaw. “Is Bad Tooth hurting?”

She nodded. “Mm-hmm. But you know,” She tapped her head. “mind over matter”

I pointed at her. “If you don’t mind, it doesn’t matter.”

Her tired face looked back up at me and she smiled gently. “You’re right.” She kept smiling. “Hey, do you know what we’re gonna do today?”

“What?”

She kept smiling. “We are going to make a birthday cake.”

Really? “A birthday cake?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Like on TV?”

“Mm-hmm, but for real.”

“No way!”

But before we could start, we had to take care of our other stuff.

* * *

First, we brushed our teeth. I scrubbed hard to get all of the goo out. 

“The back.” Ma guided me. I always missed the back. “Now go, one, two, three...four five. One, two, three, four, five…”

Then we organize the clothes. Later, I watch TV while Ma cleans the floor. Dora the Explorer. The monkey Boots says “I love you.” to Dora from his spot on the floor. I watch TV all the time. It’s magic.

“Okay, TV off.” She said, bringing me to the wall.

I leaned against it, excited. She took a marker and measured how tall I was getting. I turned around and saw that I was bigger. I looked up to her and she nodded. “I’m gonna grow and grow until I’m a giant.” She started putting away the table and chairs so we could exercise. And put my hair in a ponytail. “Look, Ma, I’m strong as Samson.”

“Yeah. You are.” She said.

“I’m going to be Jack the Giant, the Giant-Killer and burst out of Skylight into space with my dog, Lucky,” I jumped on the bed. “and boing, boing, boing ‘tween all of the planets.”

“Let’s start with some stretch.” She said and we both reached our arms up high above our heads. “Great job. Great Job.” Then we grab one foot and hop on the other. “Other leg, quicky.” Then we switch and hop on the other. Next is lunges. We bend on one leg while stretching the other. “Switch legs. Hup.” Then we switch to the other leg. After that, we do some weird poses. Yoga, she called it. “Yeah.”

I almost got it. “I’m doing it. Doing...” At least, I thought I was. So I gave up and just jumped. “Jump. Like a frog!”

Ma balanced her feet against the wall. “Feet back and then do a push-up down. Up.” she pushed down and then leaned up. “Okay, time for track.” She stood next to wardrobe so I had room to run. So, I headed straight for the wall. “Now this wall.” She pointed and I ran to the other one. She pointed to the other wall. “Oh, I meant this wall.” Back I go. “Did I say this wall? I meant this wall,” back again, “but I actually meant, I meant this wall, and this one, but this one needs it too.” Back and forth, over and over. 

Finally, we can bake the cake! Ma got all of the ingredients out and we got started. She even let me crack the egg open! “Oh, it’s a beautiful egg.”

“Pretty good.” She complimented me.

“Is that the batter?”

“That’s the batter. We’re gonna add some butter too.” She showed me a bowl with a brick of butter inside. “How about that?”

“Butter!”

“Urgh!” And she throws it in the pot.

“Ho, ho!” I was so excited.

She started squishing it all together. “Oh, yeah, mash that in.”

Ma had to stop to shake her wrist. “Well, we got it!”

“Why don’t you do some of that? Can you...handle that?” 

“Yeah.” I could do it. No problem! Her wrist must be hurting again. While she put the cake in the oven, I washed the dishes. We had to wait a long time for it to be ready. When it was done, she told me to cover my eyes.

I waited patiently as she moved around and then placed a plate down. “Abracadabra!”

I move my hands and there it is! The cake! With a 5 on it like me! But there was something still missing. “Now the candles!”

Ma frowned. “We don’t have any candles.” I moaned and she frowned. “I know.”

“You said a birthday cake, for real. That means candles on fire.”

“Jack…” She started, “It’s okay without the candles. It’s still a birthday cake.”

I made a face. “You should ask for candles for Sunday treat, not dumb jeans.” Every week, Ma would ask for something special for Sunday treat. And Old Nick would bring it to us with his magic.

A shadow cast over her face. “I’m sorry. You know, I have to ask for stuff that we really need, stuff that he can get easily.”

“But Old Nick gets anything, by magic.” I reminded her. 

She tried to ignore me. “Why don’t we try your cake?”

“No!” It was ruined now.

“Jack.” She paused. “Let’s try a bite of it.”

“I said, no!” I shouted at her.

She took a big breath. Then pulled me into a hug. “Come here.” I give up and let her hold me.

“Next week when I’m six, you’d better ask for real candles.” I mumbled.

She pressed her cheek against my hair. “Next year, you mean.” Then she was quiet for a while after that. We ate the cake. It was tasty. Later, Ma and I cleaned the clothes while in the bath. Throwing them at each other for fun.

Later after we were dry, she started reading stories. 

“...and the girl was returned home, and there she could see her baby brother sleeping in his crib. Like he never left… as if it were all a dream, and then when she goes back to her room, where she becomes sad. She misses everyone she met while in the Labyrinth. She calls out to her friends in the mirror and says ‘I need you, all of you.’ and then they all appear to her one last time. Everyone one of the goblins. Hoggle the dwarf, Ludo the mighty beast, Sir Didymus the brave knight, hist trusty steed Ambrocious, the Fireys, all but one… the Goblin King. She never saw him again. She dreamed of him. Almost every night. Her adventure in the Labyrinth helped her realize the true value of her family. It was a lesson. A lesson she would remember for the rest of her days. So she was forever grateful to the King and all of his subjects. And never forgot them. The end.”

“Can we have more birthday cake?” I asked.

“Tomorrow.” She said.

“Just a bite.” I insisted.

She opened Wardrobe. “We brushed our teeth already.” Then her watch beeped and she checked it.

“One last story? Please.”

“Come on, Jack. It’s late. Let’s go to bed.”

I gave up and did as she said, crawling into Wardrobe as she tucked me in. When she was done I said, “Sing.”

She stroked my cheeks and smiled. “ _There’s such a sad love...Deep in your Eyes a kind of pale jewel...Open and closed within your eyes...I’ll place the sky...Within your eyes…”_

* * *

I dozed off while she sang. Her pretty voice always did. I slept for a while until some beeping and the door opening woke me up. Old Nick was here. He comes over at night sometimes and stays over. Ma doesn’t like him. I haven’t seen him much. She makes me stay in Wardrobe when he comes. He sounds mean sometimes. Whenever he comes, Ma get’s even more sad. After he leaves, Ma takes me out of Wardrobe and puts me on Bed. Until the next time.

“Here’s his jeans.” He said to Ma.

“Thanks.” She replied.

There was some movement and he started to talk again. “Grapes were way too much so I got you canned pears.” He shuffled around some more then paused. “What’s that? Is it a birthday cake?”

“Mm.” She said.

I sat up and peeked at them through the little panels. My hair falling over one of my eyes.

Old Nick was eating some of the birthday cake. “Mm. You should have told me. I’d have got him a present.” He started to take off his pants. “So, uh, how old is he anyway? Four?”

“Five.” I whispered quietly, correcting him.

I can’t see him anymore now. He got into bed with Ma and started making weird noises. None of them talked anymore. Bored, I start counting to go back to sleep. “One, two, three…”

* * *

There’s Room, then Outer Space, with all the TV planets, then Heaven. Plant is real, but not trees. Spiders are real, and one time the mosquito that was sucking my blood. But squirrels and dogs are just TV, except Lucky. He’s my dog who might come someday. Monsters are too big to be real, and the sea. TV persons are flat and made of colors. But me and you are real. Old Nick...I don’t know if he’s real. Maybe half.

I played in the bathtub while Ma cut me half of an apple for a snack. While she was chewing, she made a funny face and put a hand in her mouth. “Oh.” Her hand comes out with something small in her fingers.

“What is it?” I asked.

“It’s Bad Tooth.” She held it out to show me. “Mm-hmm.”

“Can I hold it?” She placed it in my palm.

I looked at the strange thing. “Wow!”

* * *

Ma slept a little easier that day. I guess with Bad Tooth gone, it felt much better. But I found something better! A mouse! An alive mouse!

It was small, brown and fuzzy. It was by eating some crumbs on the ground. I went to reach for it...then a big book flew by and hit it. I looked over angrily at Ma, who was now awake and coming towards me. “You made him gone!” She didn’t answer. “He was an alive thing. He was real!”

“He would have stolen our food.” She said, tiredly.

Why was she so mean? “Mouse can have my food. I’m not hungry.”

Ma took out some tin foil and tried to cover where he came in. “He would have brought in germs, bit us in our sleep.”

I watched her with a frown. “Mouse is my friend, and you splattered him dead.”

“No, I didn’t. He’s hunky-dory.”

“Are you tricking me?” I hated it when she did that.

“No, Jack, I swear.” She promised tiredly. “He is safe at home in the backyard with his Ma.”

Huh? “What backyard?” Ma paused. “Mouse lives in a yard in TV?”

She moved her hair out of her face and handed me the roll. “Here, why don’t you make a UFO out of this?”

I take it, disappointed. “Why didn’t you tell Old Nick it was my birthday?”

“Because he’s not our friend.”

“He said he’d bring me a present.”

“You’re not supposed to be listening to that.” She walked back to the bed. “You’re supposed to be asleep.”

“I never had a present.”

“Well he didn’t mean it.”

“It might be my dog, Lucky.” That would be fun!

“Jack, we can’t have a dog. There’s not enough room...space...there’s not enough space with the barking and the scratching.”

“Lucky won’t scratch. He promises.” He did promise!

“There is no Lucky!” Mom shouted, angry now.

I shouted back, “Yes, there is!”

“No, there’s not. You made him up in your head. He’s not real.”

That hurt my feelings. Ma’s face didn’t look angry anymore either. It looked...sad. My eyes got wet and I hid my face in my hands to cry.

“Jack, I’m sorry.” Ma whispered and came to pull me into a tight hug. “Come here, come here, come here. I’m sorry.” She carried me to Bed and sat down. “I’m sorry. You’re right. That wasn’t nice.” She held me for a long time while I cried.

* * *

We were watching TV while Ma added another egg to Eggsnake. “Where do we go when we’re asleep?”

“Right here in Room.” She said.

“But dreams…” I meant. “Do we go to...into TV for dreaming?”

Ma shook her head. “Mm-mmm. We’re never anywhere but here.”

* * *

I woke up to see Ma sitting at Table with...a toy truck! I jumped from the bed, excited. “Can I open it?”

She nodded, unimpressed. “Mm-hmm.” 

“Yes!” I tore the box apart to get to my new toy. It was the best thing ever! It had a remote like TV, and I could make move everywhere. Under Table, Bed, Carpet, and sometimes it would hit Ma’s feet. But she didn’t get mad...she wasn’t really happy either. She just watched.

* * *

A few hours later, we screamed loud for the aliens. Ma screams at Skylight while I scream at vents. We did this sometimes so that they could hear us and take us to other planets. We did it louder and louder until our throats hurt.

“Why the aliens never scream back?” I asked.

She sounded out of breath. “I guess they still can’t hear us.”

“We’ll do it even louder, okay?”

“Okay,” She breathed. And then we started again.

* * *

“I’ll kill you!” I told the car. “Would you like to kill me now?” I had it on my chest and was playing with the controller. Ma was making sandwiches. “Ma, he’s attacking me!” I told her.

“Oh no!” She said, still stirring the pot while she took a quick look at me.

I trapped the car with my wrist, “Got you.” but then I accidentally hit the button and it pinched me. “Ow! Ow!” I put it down and sniffed. Ew. “Ma, what smells bad?”

She looked over at the toaster oven and opened quickly. It was glowing orange with black smoke coming out. “Fuck.” Whatever was inside was burnt and she tried to touch it, but it was hot. She finally grabbed and threw it away. 

“Ugh.” I groaned. Yucky.

It made her mad and she groaned into her hands with frustration.

* * *

I was in Wardrobe again, playing quietly with my truck when Old Nick came in that night.

“Hey.” He said in greeting. “What’s that smell?”

“Sorry I burned some cheese.” Ma told him.

“Here.”

“I just wasn’t thinking.”

“Well, thinking is not your strong suit.”

“I know.” She said quietly.

“Yeah.”

I watched them both quietly.

“Why don’t you sit down?” She offered.

He took a seat. “Thank you.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Old Nick is quiet for a few seconds while Ma takes something out of the fridge. “So how did he like his truck?” Ma bobbed her head lightly. “Yeah? Yeah. I know boys.”

Ma looked over her shoulder at him. “The vitamins.”

“Ah, it’s a waste of money. There’s nothing in them.”

Me turned back to the groceries. “Well, if we had a better diet.”

Old Nick groaned. “Oh, fuck, here we go again. Maybe if you could stop complaining and be a little grateful.”

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“God, it’s fucking pulling teeth sometimes.”

I watched Ma as she kept her voice level. “Thank you for everything.”

He shook his head. “You just have no idea about the world of today.”

“No.”

“No. Who pays the power bill? Who pays for everything?” He asked.

“You.” She said.

“Mm-hmm.” He agreed. “And how do you think I’m gonna be able to keep doing that?”

Ma’s face turned confused. “What do you mean?”

He sighed and shook his head. “Nothing.”

“No, but what does that mean?”

“Six months. I’ve been laid off. Six months.” He told her while nodding. “Yeah. If you had to worry your little head…”

What did that mean? It had to be bad because Ma looked really nervous. “What are you gonna do about it? Are you looking for a job?”

“There are no jobs!” He banged his hands against the table, scaring me, making my back hit wardrobe. “Jesus.” I made a loud noise when I hit my back. He must have heard it because he looked in my direction. “Hey there.”

“He’s asleep.” Ma said quickly.

“I don’t think so.” He stood up. “Do you keep him in the closet all day as well as all night?” She didn’t say anything. “What, does the little freak got two heads or something?” Then he spoke to me, “Hey. Hey.”

“Shh.” Ma hushed him. “Hey. Come to bed.”

“Hey, Jack.” He greeted me. “Hey.”

Ma tried again. “Let’s go to bed.”

“You want some candy?” He holds a piece out to me. “Do you like candy, huh?”

I’ve never had it before. I place my hand on the door to open it.

“Come on out and get some candy.”

“Come to bed.” Ma said, a little louder. “Please?”

“Please?” He asked her, pulling away. He unzipped his jacket. “Didn’t your momma ever teach you any manners, young lady? Oh, that’s right. Step momma. Your real momma left you. I think I know why too. Your bad manners.” He follows her and gets into Bed. Once it’s quiet again, I go to sleep.

* * *

I rolled over, accidentally hitting the controller and turning on the truck. Scared, I sat up quickly. It was quiet outside of Wardrobe. Old Nick must still be here. Or I would be in Bed with Ma.

They were both still sleeping, it should be fine to come out. Very quietly, I opened the door. Old Nick’s jacket was still on the chair. I looked through some of the pockets before a loud snore got my attention. I tip-toed over his boots and got closer. He was on his back, glasses off. I just stared at him. I’d never seen him up close before.

His eyes moved a little bit, and then they opened. I kept staring. He stared back.

Then he said, “Oh, hey, sonny.”

Before I could say anything back, Ma’s hand shot out and she yelled, “Get away from him!” I screamed as she jumped on him. “Don’t touch him! Don’t touch him!”

“Fuck!” He yelled.

“Don’t touch him!”

“Quit the noise!” He got on top of her and forced her face down into the pillow. “Quit the noise. Quit the noise.” Ma’s screams became little squeaks. “Do you want to breathe? Yeah? Do you want to breathe?” She grunted. “Then shut the fuck up.” He pressed down harder and then let go. “God! Fuck.”

Ma took a big deep breath and started gasping. “Don’t touch him.”

“Fuck.” He turned on the light and started putting on his pants. “If you ever touch me like that again, if you grab me like that again. I’ll fucking kill you. Do you understand that?”

“Don’t touch him.” She said again.

“Yeah.” He picked up his shoes. “Don’t you forget where you got him.”

When he said that, Ma’s eyes went black. They looked straight at me then back to him. “Fuck you.”

Old Nick turned back to look at her. “What did you say to me?”

She sat up, eyes angry, her hair all messy. “I said, ‘fuck you’!”

He dropped his boots. “You little bitch!” He jumped on her again and hit her across the face. 

“Jack!” She screamed.

I tried to get to her but he held me back. “Ma!” I started hitting his arm. “Let her go!”

His arm went out and hit me. “Get off!”

I fell down hard, hitting my head on the floor. “Ma!”

“I’m sorry, Jack!” She cried and his hands started to go around her neck. “I have to do this. I love you. I love you so much! Don’t ever forget that! I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!”

And then Room was gone.

* * *

I didn’t know where I was. It wasn’t Room. It was _huge!_ But that wasn’t what was making me scared. There were weird...things...everywhere! Some were furry, had scales like a lizard, big noses, flat noses...wearing metal clothes.

One, hanging from the wall, shouted. “It’s a wishaway!”

“Well, hello there, little girl!” A black fluffy one greeted me. I screamed, making him scream too, and ran to the nearest corner I could find. “What did I say?”

“You scared her, Scrumple!” A little orange one said.

“I didn’t mean to!”

More and more of them got closer to me. I hid my face in my hands. “Get away! Ma! Ma, help me!”

“That’s enough!” A loud deep voice shouted, and then everything went quiet. Very quiet. “Move away.” There was a weird clicking sound that bounced around the room. It got louder and louder until it came closer to me. “And what do we have here?” The voice was right above me now.

I didn’t say anything. I just stayed still and quiet. Like in Wardrobe when Old Nick was around. But this was different.

“It’s alright.” The voice was even closer now. Right in front of me, he’s must be kneeling. “You’re safe.”

“I want Ma,” I said. “Where’s Ma?”

“Your mother?” He asked. “Did she wish you here?”

The memory of Ma and Old Nick fighting swarmed my mind. He was holding her down. She said the same words from her story. Was that the wish? “I think...so…”

“Why don’t you show me your face?” Was his next request. “I won’t hurt you.”

What if he was tricking me. “Promise?”

“I swear on my oath as Goblin King, no harm will come to you by my hand or any of that of my subjects.” He said. “Will that suffice, little one?”

Little? “I’m not little!” I uncovered my face to glare at him. “I’m big! I’m 5!”

“My my my.” The man said. “I do beg your pardon. I see I was mistaken. You aren’t small at all.”

“Yeah!” I finally got a good look at him. He had crazy and messy light yellow hair. Grey sparkly makeup on his eyes. Which were actually blue. But one of the black circles in them was bigger than the other one. “Are you the Goblin King?”

He nodded. “I am.”

“Ma told me stories.” He was wearing a white shirt that puffed on his chest and wrists. Black shiny gloves. Grey tight pants and long black boots. He looks not real. Nervous I poked his cheek. He blinked at me with a surprised expression. “You look real. And you feel real.”

“I should hope so.” He blinked again then looked closer at me. “Your eyes...such a peculiar color.”

“My eyes?” I rubbed them. “They’re green.”

“So I see.” He said, nodding. “What’s your name?”

“Jack,” I told him.

“Well, Jack,” He started. “You’re 5? Was that what you said?”

“Yes.”

“You certainly are a brave young man for 5.” He praised me.

There was a _bang_ and I saw a goblin hit another over the head. “I told you it wasn’t a girl!”

“Shut up.” The king shouted, then he looked back to me again. “What is your mother’s name?”

“Mmm,” I thought for a minute. “I can’t remember.”

“It’s alright, Jack.” He said, placing his hand on my shoulder. “I’ll find out for myself. Please,” He holds his arm towards the rest of the room. “You are free to roam around in this room as you please. Don’t be afraid, none of them will harm you. I shall return shortly.”

And then, in an explosion of glitter, he was gone.

* * *

_Jareth_

Could it be possible? Could that boy be her son? Those eyes! Identical to hers. There must be a familial link somewhere. I fly to the calling of the wish. It draws me in as the Labyrinth guides me. Next, I barrel myself through a small skylight and transform into my full Goblin King glory. 

The first that I registered was the sheer _size_ of the room. Or lack thereof. It was impossibly small. But enough room for a small table, a single bed, bathtub, stove, and a few others. But it was the bed that had my attention. There was a large bulk of a man sitting atop of a woman with his large hands around her throat. Strangling her. At least he _was_. My sudden arrival more than showed him that he was in for the ride of his life.

I glared at him as he quickly got off the woman, who was coughing and gasping. “Shit. And just what the hell are you supposed to be?”

I ignored him as my eyes narrowed at the woman struggling for breath. Hair as black as night, falling over her face as she turned it my way. My own breath caught in my throat. Green...now clouded with rage and darkness. I knew those eyes. The last time I saw them was eight mortal years ago. 

“Answer me!” The man shouted. “Who are you? How did you get in here?”

My eyes met his dark ones. “I’m the one who is going to make the rest of your miserable life a living hell.”

“Get out!” He swung his fist in my direction, which I easily dodged.

He tried again and kept missing as I moved lightly on my feet. “I’m afraid I’m not what you’re used to when it comes to a sparring partner.” I caught his wrist with the next swing. “I’ll show what it’s like to be in the other person’s shoes. But not just yet.” I pulled his wrist backward and elbowed him right in the nose. He fell back onto the table, crushing under his weight. He groaned in pain and rolled over to curl into a fetal position.

Satisfied with his predicament, I moved on to the girl. She was coughing profusely as she tried to get the oxygen that her lungs so desperately crave. Her neck was red from where he had choked her. I kneeled down next to her on the bed, “Sarah?”

She couldn’t answer me. Her hand was on her throat as if that would help her breathe better. I could already tell she was close to fainting. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over. I gently stroke her tangled hair. “Oh, you poor thing.” I looked around the room again, taking in its small size. “How long were you and the boy in here?” Back to her, I whispered. “You wished him away to save him from all of this, didn’t you?” She still didn’t answer. Instead, her eyes shut and she lost consciousness. Perhaps that was better.

“Let’s go home.” I slip my arms under her and lift her from the bed into my hold. I cast one more glance at the perpetrator. “I’ll be back to deal with you later.” Then we were gone.

* * *

_Sarah_

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was how comfortable I was. The mattress made me feel like I was floating on a cloud. And the blankets! So soft! Was this heaven? Did I finally die? What about Old Nick? Did he bury my body or burn it? I burrow my head deeper into the soft blankets. If I was dead though, why did my throat hurt so much?

“Sarah, are you awake?”

My eyes shot open. I knew that voice. I sat up so fast that I nearly had a head rush. Seated next to the bed on my right was someone I hadn’t seen in years. There he was, in all of his glory, the Goblin King. I couldn’t believe it. “Is it you? Is it really you?”

His nodded slowly, standing up. “It is.”

It all suddenly hits me like a ton of bricks. Old Nick. The fight. Jack...the wish. I yanked off the blankets and all but threw myself at his feet. “Your Majesty!”

He took a step back at my sudden outburst. “Sarah?”

“I will not solve the Labyrinth this time.” I kneeled and lowered my head to my hands. “Your Majesty, please let my son have sanctuary here in your Kingdom!”

“Sarah⎼”

“I beg you.” Tears were already starting to gather in my eyes. “I’ll do anything you want. _Anything!_ My life is yours. You can throw me into an oubliette and forget about me. Into the Bog of Eternal Stench. You can kill me, you can...have my body in _any_ way. You can do whatever you want to me. Just don’t send my son back to that place. Here, he can have a life. Even if he’s turned into a goblin, it’s still better than staying in that hell hole for another second. Please...” I stripped myself bare of everything I had left. There’s nothing I won’t do for my son. As long as it means he can still be happy.

He takes a step toward me and kneels down to my level. But I keep my head down. “Sarah, look at me.” I couldn’t. One glance at his beautiful face and I would completely lose it. “Sarah,” He tried again. “I want you to look at me when I tell you this.” With a sigh of defeat, I lifted my head. His eyes held mine with intensity. “You don’t have to do anything. Your son is safe here. You need only wait out the remainder of the thirteen hours. Then, he will permanently become a citizen of the Underground. That,” He held up a finger, “and he will not be turned into a goblin, but a fae like myself. All children that are wished here become fae. The goblin idea was just something to give the wisher more momentum.”

“Oh, thank you!” I said, bowing my head again. “Thank you so much, your Majesty. Thank you!”

“Your thanks are unnecessary.” 

“But it is!” I insisted. “I can’t express enough how grateful I am to you. I promise he’s a good boy. He really is. A little hardheaded,” I chuckled nervously. “He must get that from me. But he’s still young. He’ll learn.” I cleared my throat. “May I...no nevermind.”

He tilted his head to the side. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing. You’ve done more than enough.”

“Tell me.”

I sighed “Would it be...possible for me to, if it wouldn’t offend you, say goodbye to him?”

His brow furrowed. “‘Goodbye?’”

I nodded. “I just want him to know that, even though he won’t see me again, that I didn’t just abandon him. Just to let him know that I always have and always will love him no matter where I am.” His didn’t say anything for a few seconds. Evidently, that was my answer. “Okay, I understand. It’s fine. You’ve done more than enough for him. As long as he’s okay.” That’s really all that mattered to me. Maybe it was better if we didn’t say goodbye. It might actually make it harder if we did. I bowed my head to him once more, “Again, thank you.”

“Sarah,” He placed his hand on my shoulder and I met his gaze again. “Let me make something clear. I have no intention of separating you from your son. Not at the end of the thirteen hours, not ever. You too will stay here. Both you and the boy will be my personal guests here in the castle. And my Kingdom. Under my protection. Where _no one_ will ever harm you again.”

“You…” This couldn’t be real. No fucking way! “You mean I don’t have to go back? I can stay here with Jack?”

His nodded with a kind smile. “Yes, you may both live here in my castle. Just stay here in this room for a few more hours. I already know you’ve spent enough time in a single room but I promise you that it won’t be for much longer.”

I sobbed, placing my hand atop his. “I can’t thank you enough, your Majesty.”

He chuckled, “You can start by calling me Jareth. I think it’s only appropriate, given that we have history.”

I chuckled nervously through my sobs. “Last I checked.”

He offered me his hand and helped me to my feet as I wiped my tears. He frowned and stroked my throat, making me flinch. “I came so close to losing you. How long were you being held captive there?”

The memory made me shudder. “I don’t really know. More than five years. What year is it now?”

“1994 in the Aboveground.” He told me.

“Six then.” I breathed. “Six years.”

He gaped at me. “You mean you never left that room for the entirety of _six years?_ ” I nodded. “How did he get his hands on you?”

I groaned at the memory. “I was on my way home from school. I was going to babysit Toby.” The sound of my brother’s name made him stiffen. “I was in a rush, running late. So much of a rush that I bumped into this guy.”

“Your captor.” He said.

“Yes,” I confirmed. “Though I didn’t know it at the time. I made him drop all of his groceries and I helped him pick them back up. That was when he told me about his sick dog. He asked me for help. ” I rubbed my head, mentally scolding myself. “I was already gonna get into trouble with Karen, so I figured I might as well give him a hand and be useful. So I got in his truck with him. So stupid. After all of those shows I’ve watched, all of the missing kids' photos I’ve seen on milk cartons, I still got into his fucking truck. Like it was no big deal.”

“Love, you can’t possibly blame yourself for what happened.”

“Oh, no?” I challenged him. “I may not have wanted to get kidnapped. But I certainly made it a hell of a lot easier for him. My naive self thought that everyone in my neighborhood was nice. It wouldn’t happen to me. No way. I beat the puzzle of a fairytale. Nothing can get me.”

“And your son Jack...is he _his?_ ” He inquired.

“Jack is mine!” But my gaze fell downward. “That pig doesn’t deserve to call him his.”

“That lowlife raped you as well? Gods above, I’ll kill him!”

“Don’t!” I gasped. “Please, don’t do that.”

“After what he’s done? He deserves worse, Sarah.”

“Believe me, I tried!” I hid my face in my hands. “Not to kill him but...I tried to fight him.”

“Sarah,” He grabbed my wrist by accident, making me flinch from the pain. He pulled away as if it burned him.

I wiped at my eyes. “It must have been only a week. I hid behind the door, holding the top part of the toilet tank. It was the heaviest thing in the room. I waited for him to come. As soon as he walked in, I hit it over his head, shattering it. I thought I could at least incapacitate him enough while the door was open so I would be able to escape. But it didn’t work. He slammed the door shut and grabbed me by the wrist,” I held it up to him. “That’s why it hurts now. He twisted while he...it was never the same. I don’t want anyone else getting hurt.”

He took my wrist again, gently this time. “He’s no match for me.”

“Neither was I.” I reminded him. “And I still beat your Labyrinth.”

The corner of his lips twitched. “That you did, precious. However, you do make a good point. By Fae law, I’m not allowed to interfere with human life. With a few exceptions.”

“The wishes,” I said. “And deals made by mortals who summon us. Or the ones that know how to call upon us.”

“Yes.” He rubbed his chin. “However, given the circumstances, I think I can come up with something that will satisfy both of us.

I blinked. “Like what?”

He placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned in closely. “After the thirteen hours are up, you and your son will be mine. However, that doesn’t mean I can’t leave your bodies in your world.”

“How would that work if Jack and I are _here?_ ” I didn’t make any sense.

“When taking mortals to our world, we usually erase their existence.” He explained. “All memories and even their records. No trace. For our protection. However, if the occasion calls for it, we let their physical bodies die, and their souls alone create a new body and move on here.”

“Are you saying I have to die?” I shuddered. “Then come back here? Or my family will forget?”

“Usually yes, but…” he held up a finger. “You are already here _in_ your current body. I’m going to bend the rules a bit. I presume that you would like some closure brought to your family rather than have them forget you?”

My head shook with a nod. “It’s better they believe I’m dead than completely forget me.”

He nodded in understanding. “Of course. It won’t be for some time, but they’ll know. I promise. Until then⎼” My stomach let out a huge yowl. Both mine and his eyes widened like saucers. “Perhaps you should eat something first?”

My cheeks became enflamed. But I nodded. “Yes, please.”

His chuckled was warm. “I’ll have one of the goblins bring you something from the kitchen. Then something to help the pain in your wrist, until I can summon healer.”

He moved to leave, but I took hold of his wrist. “Thank you, Jareth. For everything.”

“All I did was grant your wish, Sarah.” He pressed a kiss to my hind. “You did all the work.”

I shook my head. “No, for letting us both stay here.”

He was silent for a while. I was worried I’d offended him. Then he spoke up, “It’s my honor. Please,” He gestured to the bed, “Rest. The trial will be over before you know it.”

Hiding a smile, I do as I’m told. I settle back under the covers and lie back. Satisfied, he left the room. I could wait a few more hours. Definitely.

There was a knock on the door and I shouted, “Come in!”

It opened slowly to reveal a dwarf carrying a silver tray with food. He stopped when he saw me. In a quiet voice, he said, “Sarah?”

“Hoggle!” I threw off my covers again and ran to him. “It’s you!” He put the tray down on the bedside table and held his arms out to me. I dropped to my knees and accepted the hug. “Oh, Hoggle, I’ve missed you so much!”

He rubbed my back. “I’ve missed you too, Sarah.” We pulled back and I stroked his bushy brow. “Where have ya been?”

* * *

_Jareth_

I wanted to throw that man's head against the wall all over again. “Bastard’s lucky I don’t castrate him.” The imagery of that man taking advantage of Sarah’s kind heart. To imprison her for years...baring a child in those conditions. 

Getting back to the throne room was no issue. What was an issue was chicken flying passed my head. My eyes rolled as it landed somewhere behind me. I look back towards the crowded room and saw Jack. My lips turned upward as a goblin showed him another one.

“Is it a real chicken?” He asked, eyeing the feathered creature warily.

The goblin nodded eagerly. “Sure is! You wanna pet him?”

Jack looked apprehensive. “Will it bite?”

“Nope. Just be gentle.”

The boy bit his lip and closed his eyes as he reached a small hand towards the chicken. I leaned back against the wall, waiting. Suddenly it dawned on me, the boy had never seen a live animal in person before. He’d only ever seen images of them. I bit my lip as he, very slowly, let it rest against the creature’s feathers.

Those eyes he inherited from his mother widened with wonder. Gently, he stroked its neck. “It’s so soft.”

“Yes, chickens are very soft!”

Looking at the boy’s joyous expression nearly brought tears to my eyes. The thought of this boy knowing of nothing else beyond that room. Believing only he, Sarah and their perpetrator existed. Believing anything else was magic. I could understand why. Sarah was protecting him. From hoping to see more out in the world. When they were both confined indefinitely in that small room. She had to make up their own world. Only them. The boy knew of nothing else.

He looked up when he noticed I was watching him. “Mr. King?”

I straightened. “Yes, lad?”

“Where’s Ma?”

My smile was sympathetic. “Resting.”

He got onto his feet. “Can I go see her?”

I shook my head. “Not just yet. Soon though.” When his head dropped I wanted to cry again. “I promise, Jack. It won’t be for long.”

He looked around. “Is this the castle beyond the goblin city?”

Just like his mother. “It is.”

“And these are goblins?” He gestured towards my subjects puttering around the room.

“They are.”

“They look like real things.”

“That’s because they are.”

“I thought only Ma and me were real.” He pondered. “Are we in a TV planet?”

I blinked. “I’m afraid I don’t know exactly what that means, but no. This is another world. But we’re not in the television.”

“But that’s where everything comes from.” He interjected.

“I’m afraid not.” I walked to my throne and took a seat. “See here, Jack, this is not the same world you’re from. This is Avalon.”

“The island where King Arthur is?”

“That is but a piece left behind in your world.”

His eyes widened. “There’s an island in Room?”

I cleared my throat. “No, Jack. Room,” they even gave it a name. “Is only a tiny part of your world. Very tiny. There’s an entire world outside of Room. Huge. Where do you think your Ma came from?”

He shrugged. “She was always in Room. Since the beginning of time.”

“No, she lived in a house. With her father, stepmother and little brother.” I mourned for Sarah’s lost years with her family. Her parents will never get to see their grandchild. Young Toby has a nephew that he would never meet. They were almost the same in age. Could have had a lot in common. “What’s on the television is moving pictures of the outside of Room.”

“What ‘outside’?” He asked, taking a seat by my feet.

This child knew _nothing_. “You know of the door?”

“The one Old Nick used to come in? Yeah. He would go outside into the TV with magic.”

“No, Jack. He would go outside. Your world was called Earth.”

“I wanna be 4 again.” He pouted. “Being big is hard.”

I smiled in understanding. “I know, Jack. It _is_ hard. I remember when I was young.” It was over two millennia ago, however, he needn’t know that just yet. “I didn’t have a care in the world. It was just my family and me.”

“You and your Ma?”

“Not just my mother.” I corrected him. “My father too. And all of my brothers and sisters. I was the youngest at the time.”

“What’s a ‘father’?”

The question caught me dead in my tracks. I’d suspected that Sarah didn’t explain to him what played part in his conception. This only confirmed it. However, it wasn’t my place to tell him. But I couldn’t brush the question aside either. “A father is like a mother. A boy version. Everyone has one.”

“Do I have one too?” He asked.

 _You do._ I thought. _And he won’t ever touch you or Sarah again._ “Yes. But you’ll learn more when you’re older.”

“Why not now?” He pressed.

“5 is too young to explain it to you.”

“It’s not fair!” He shouted, standing up.

I fought to keep the smile off my face. “You’re just like your mother.”

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “How do you know her?”

“She came here to win her baby brother back.” I leaned back against the throne. “She wished him away when she was just 15 years old. With the help of some friends, she beat me and got him back. Even though I tried very hard to stop that. I daresay I even cheated a little.”

“Cheating is like tricking. It’s bad."

“It is.” No point in denying it. The boy was smarter than he appeared.

“Why didn’t you want her to win?”

I sighed. “I wanted her to stay.”

“Why?”

“So I could marry her.”

His brows furrowed. “What does ‘marry’ mean?”

“It’s when two people who love each other very much have a...party and then they get to live together forever. At least that’s how it usually works. Some marriages don’t last that long. Especially with humans. But Fae,” I gestured to myself, “only do it once. And it always is forever.”

“Why did you want to marry Ma?”

“Because I loved her. I still do.”

“Why didn’t you just ask her to stay?”

“I had reason to believe that she would say no.”

“Do you still wanna marry her?”

I might as well continue to be honest. “Yes, Jack, I do.”

“What will happen to me if you get married?”

“Well, you’ll live with us too, Jack. But Sarah has to want to get married first.”

“I think she does.” He said.

“Oh?” My brow went up. “Why do you say that?

He shrugged. “When she’d tell me the story, she always talked about how the girl missed the Goblin King.”

I blinked. “It doesn't say that in the story.”

He shook his head. “She didn’t read it from a book. She told it to me.”

“And she said the girl missed the Goblin King?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Hmm,” I rubbed my chin. “Interesting.” Perhaps it wouldn’t be too hard to attempt to gain Sarah’s affection again. “Jack, I think you will fit in well here.”

“Can I see more things?"

My lips twitched. "Of course."

* * *

_Sarah_

There weren’t enough words to describe how happy I was to see Hoggle again. We must have talked for hours. Apparently, he now lived here in the city, same as Sir Didymus and Ludo. All were doing very well. After he and I caught up, he wrapped my wrist in gauze and left me to eat. What amazing food! I hadn’t had anything so exquisite in years! Roasted chicken with sauteed squash and mashed potatoes. For dessert, there was a peach cobbler, which I avoided for good reason. They even managed to conjure up some cola. The rich food in my mouth nearly had me rolling out of bed it was so tasty. When it was all gone I almost got sad.

With plenty of time to spare, I get out of bed and wander around the spacious room. I first got to the large double doors on the right leading out to the balcony. Once opened, I almost collapsed. I haven’t been outside in so long. The first thing that made me cringe was the bright sun. Through the skylight, all I got was a little light shining through. But right now...I held out my arms and let the light soak into my skin. It’s warmth a comfort on my inner darkness. The fresh air filled my lungs as I took a deep breath. So many different smells instead of floor cleaner and laundry soap. I hugged myself as I took it all in.

 _I’m free._ Was my relieved thought. I saw the stretches of the Labyrinth. As far as my eyes could see. It was so different seeing the maze from this end. Before, I remember seeing the castle from the starting point. Now it was just the opposite. Below me, I could see the Goblin City. Many of the little creatures bustling around and going about their lives.

I smiled as I thought of how Jack would like it here. It wasn’t home...yet...but it would work. I would miss my family, but I could be happy here too. But it would take some time before became any kind of ‘normal’ again. Who knows how long that would take? I sniffed and finally noticed the odor coming from under my armpits. “Ew.” Shutting the door, I head to the vanity and get a glimpse of my reflection for the first time in years. “Oh, God.” I was so pale. Like a ghost. And there deep dark bags under my eyes. I looked sick, actually. The color in my eyes was almost a dull gray. Devoid of any life. And my hair...a black rat’s nest. Not being able to bare my face anymore, I get up and enter the bathroom. At least I thought it was a bathroom. More like a bath _house_. It was nearly the size of the bedroom.

The floor was made of a multicolored concrete tile. Walls with different shades of grey mosaic. There was a hole in the floor that appeared to be a three-foot deep jacuzzi surrounded with an arraignment of bottles of soaps and lotions. Hanging from the ceiling was a large round showerhead. “Oh yes, ma’am!” I strip off my sweaty clothes and put them to the side as I close in on the beautiful object. I take a careful step inside until I was at the bottom of the three feet. With a careful glance at the handles, I turn one, hoping it’s the cold.

Thank goodness it was! Cause that water shout hard and fast. When the cold water hit my feet, I yelped and hopped to the ledge, sitting on it. Once my feet were safely away from the icy liquid, I reach for the other handle and turned it. Gently this time. I test the water a few times and fiddle with the handles until it was at a comfortable temperature.

“Now how do I switch _you_ on?” I thought aloud as I stared at the showerhead hanging above me. “Hmm,” Hopping back into the tub, I noticed a little knob on the other side of the pillar with the water handles. Without thinking about it, I turn...it was definitely what I was looking for. Water came down in a storm, startling me. At least I’d figured it out. After getting over the initial shock, I figure out everything else. The soaps, shampoo, and even conditioner…. Most of them peach. “What is it with this guy and peaches?” I stick with the jasmine-scented ones. 

I moaned in bliss as the hot spray went over my skin. _No more tiny bathtub!_ This is the best shower I've had in my life! Nevermind in a while. I couldn’t even remember the last time I had a shower. Jack will _love_ this! More room to splash around. No more doing our laundry with bathtime. No more _rules!_ Well...at least not _his_ rules. Jack and I are guests in this castle and I’m sure there are some new customs I’ll need to get used to. It might be a little harder to teach Jack since he’s so young. Or he could totally prove me wrong.

After I was done with the shower, I decide to let the bath fill up. There was even bubble bath! Oh, so many bubbles it was awesome! I leaned back against the concrete slab with my head leaned back. Letting the warm water soak my aching muscles. I must’ve used half of the bottle. I was never satisfied when it came to my bubbles in the bath. Toby was too.

Thinking about my little brother made me frown. How I missed that little tot. Dear God, he wasn’t even a tot anymore. He was ten years old now. I missed out on so much. At least I got to see him on his first day of school. He was so excited! I remember his little freckled face liting up as I filled up his _Sesame Street backpack_ with crayons and pencils. His first lunch was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with baby carrots. I snuck in a little Chunky for him each time. Just one. He got a little crazy if he had too much sugar. He was worse than Cookie Monster.

I’d miss my family. I daresay I’d even miss Karen. She was more of a mother to me than my own mom. _“Your real momma left you. I think I know why too. Your bad manners.”_ I shuddered as Old Nick’s words went on in a loop in my head. I covered my ears. “It’s over, Sarah. He’s gone”

_Bong!_

The loud noise had me sit up with a gasp.

_Bong!_

I look up and see the clock on the wall. That was where the sound came from. The large and small hand were on the thirteen! It was over! The thirteen hours was over! “Jack!” I pulled out the plug from the drain and jumped out of the tub, nearly breaking my neck. My clothes were still filthy and I didn’t have any else so I just hung on the bathrobe hanging by the door. There were also some slippers by the bed that fit me like a glove.

Satisfied that it what little I was wearing was way better than stark naked, I ran out the door down the hall. I ran left and right, downstairs, through several corridors, until I realized...I had no idea where anything was in this castle.

“Scuse me, Sarah, but you look lost.” A rough voice said from behind me, making me jump. 

“Hoggle!” I said, relieved. I got down so we were eye-to-eye. “I’m so glad I found you! I heard the clock! Time is up, so I can see Jack now. Where is he? I need to find him!”

“He’s with the King.” He said simply.

“W..with the king?” I repeated. Did he go back on his word and take him away?

He bobbed his large head. “Yep, he’s showing him around.”

A breath I didn’t realize I’d holding released from my lungs. _He’s fine. He’s here and safe. The King won’t let anything bad happen to him._ “Where are they?”

“In the gardens.”

“Great!” I straightened up, then realized I had no idea where that was. I looked back at my friend, sheepishly. “You think you could show me where that is?”

He gestured with his arm as he started down another corridor. “This way.”

I followed close behind. “Thank you!”

We walked together for a few more minutes as he led me to, where I thought was the back of the castle. No talking. I was too fidgety and restless to get back to my son. I wanted to hold him tight and never let go again. Tell him how much I loved him and that I was sorry. By now he must have figured out that there was more than just the room. And us. Would he hate me for keeping it all from him? Would he understand?

Hoggle stopped in front of a pair of large wooden double doors. He opened the two heavy doors with his small hands. The sunlight was not as bright as earlier since it was beginning to set. I go outside and step into the soft grass. Looking down with wonder, I tested the feeling under my slippers. It was squishier than I remembered. After years of nothing but concrete, I’d forgotten how it felt. Then I knelt down and placed my hand on the ground. Picking up a blade of grass, I brought it up to my nose and sniffed. The little green thing was so refreshing. Even the little pieces of soil that fell onto my palm was soft.

A giggle brought my head up and I dropped the forgotten blade of grass and followed it. The garden was huge. Everywhere, there were both strange and familiar flowers. Creatures and insects. Trees taller than I’d ever seen. All of it beautiful! Rounding a corner, I stopped in my tracks.

There they were. The Goblin King and Jack talking with each other. The monarch was squatting down while introducing him to Sir Didymus, who stood beside his sheepdog steed Ambrosius. He took off his hat and bowed. “I am Sir Didymus, fearless knight. T’is an honor to meet the son of our dear Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth and beloved friend.” 

Jack scrunched up his nose. “I didn’t know dogs could talk.”

That brought his head up in shock. “I say!”

The King chuckled. “He’s not a dog, Jack. He’s a goblin, though he does bear the resemblance of a canine.”

“Ambrosius here,” Sir Didymus pulled him closer. “ _Is_ a dog. My loyal steed.” 

“What’s a steed?” Jack asked.

“A loyal companion that knights ride during their adventures.” He explained.

Jack looked at Ambrosius thoughtfully. “He looks very fluffy.”

Sir Didymus scratched the dog’s ear. “Would you like to pet him?”

Jack looked up and the King gave him an encouraging nod. “Go ahead, Jack. He’s very friendly.”

I watched intently as my son reached a tentative hand out towards the dog. He’d only ever had Lucky. His imaginary friend. This was his first real dog. Ambrosius looked excited as his tail started to wag in excitement. When Jack gently let his hand rest on top of his head, he leaned in for him to reach better. Getting the hint, Jack started to stroke him from the top of his head, down his neck and across his back. His little face lighting up as if it were Christmas morning.

Seeing Jack so happy nearly did me in. I had to cover my mouth to prevent a sob from escaping my lips. The King was smiling too. His face was so gentle as he watched my boy pet the dog. _He was watching over him this whole time._ I knew, from this moment, that my son will always be safe with him. He must have been the same way with Toby. I could tell from his face that he must love children. With his job, I guess he kinda had to. But he was going above and beyond to be kind to _my_ son. I’ll never be able to thank him enough.

Jack must have felt my stare because he looked in my direction and started running. “Ma!”

I came out from my hiding spot and ran towards him. “Jack! Jack!”

He held his arms out wide. “Ma!”

Once he got close enough, I threw my arms around him and wrapped him tightly. The relief of having him in my arms safe and free brought me to my knees. I couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. I started crying as I rocked us back in forth. He was safe. I was safe. _We_ were safe. It was over. All over.

“Ma.” He said quietly. “Can we go to bed?”

I smiled. “Yeah. They’ll take us somewhere to sleep soon.”

“No, but Bed…” With a frown, I pulled back to look at him. “in Room.”

I pulled him close again and combed my fingers through his long hair. Helpless, I looked up at Jareth. Who was smiling sadly at me. He knew what Jack meant. And he knew that that was all my son had known his whole life. What could I do? 

He came toward us and offered me his hand. Grateful, I took it and let him help me to my feet. “Why don’t we get him something to eat and then put him to bed, hmm? Then you and I can talk.”

With a sniffle, I nodded in agreement. “Yeah.” I pressed a kiss to my son’s hair and follow him back inside the castle. Sir Didymous and Ambrosius not far behind us.

* * *

After eating the first decent meal of his life, Jack was out like a light. I sat next to him as he snuggled deep in the covers. I didn’t want to leave him again.

“Sarah,” Jareth pulled me from my thoughts. “We still need to talk. Don’t worry, he’ll still be here. I have a guard posted at the door as well. He’s safe here.”

My throat began to close up. “I’m so scared to leave him.” It was almost as if he would disappear as soon as my back was turned. “What if he wakes up and I’m not here? He’ll be so scared.”

“Not likely.” He assured me. “Don’t be upset but I may have given his rest a little push so he stays asleep. For as long as his body needs it. It will be at least nine hours before he wakes up.

I tore my gaze from Jack to him. “It won’t hurt him, right?”

He shook his head. “Not at all. There are just some things that need to be discussed.”

I let out a defeated sigh and reluctantly stood up from the bed. With one last glance at Jack, I follow the King out of the room. He leads me to his study. Telling the guards that no one is to disturb us unless it was dire.

Once the doors were shut, he turned to me. “How are you faring, Sarah?”

I wiped at my tired eyes. “I’m much better, thank you, Your Majesty.”

He sighed. “Sarah, haven’t we agreed that you are to call me by name from now on?”

I cleared my throat. “Sorry, Your⎼ Jareth.” I caught myself. “It’ll take some getting used to.”

“I have a feeling all of this will take some getting used to.” He guessed.

“You’re not kidding.”

“First, I’d like to discuss what has happened in your world in regards to your captor. Why don’t I show you something?”

“Like what? What did you do?”

He materialized a crystal threw it in the air. It expanded in size and slowly floated back down to us. “Watch. It’s already made the news in your world.”

“The news?” I looked inside. First, it was just a misty haze, then a clear image of moving pictures popped up. Finally, I saw the house, and what appeared to police officers putting caution tape around. Next, a woman’s clear voice sounded from the image.

“ _This is just in, here we have footage of a house that, what we believe, has been the cloak of a prison. Earlier this morning, neighbors heard loud screams and yelling coming from the backyard. They called 9-11 to have someone investigate the noise.”_

_“Yeah, I just heard a woman screaming for help.” Said an unfamiliar man who popped up on the screen. “And then Nicholas was yelling to ‘shut up’. I don’t know, it was weird.”_

It cut to a newsroom with two anchormen. “ _It was confirmed that local police recovered two bodies from a shack Nicholas Miller had in his backyard. Identified to be a woman and a little boy. While there’s been no identification at this time, it is believed that the woman could possibly be Sarah Williams. A teenager who went missing over six years ago._ ” An image of me from my high school yearbook popped up. I gasped at my face teenage face looking back at me. It nearly knocked me off my feet. _That was me once._ “ _Witnesses said she was last seen leaving her high school on a Friday, presumably on her way home. But her family said she never returned.”_

The scene cut to Old Nick, or Nicholas Miller, in handcuffs and being put in the back of a police car. From what I could tell, he looked scared shitless. Because there were bodies. “What did you do?”

His eyes were calculated, “I made live, or in this case, dead replicas of both you and Jack. With the appearance that you were asphyxiated to death while Jack’s skull cracked due to trauma from the force that made him hit his head on the floor.”

My eyes widened. “Oh dear God...Jack…”

He grabbed my upper arms so to stop me from shaking. “Remember, Sarah, the real Jack, your son, is here. In your bedroom asleep. Safe. It’s only a replica.”

I shivered. “It’s just...the thought of Jack like that.” I shook my head. “I don’t even want to go there.”

“And you won’t.” He reassured me. “This is just so your family can have closure. They will never know you’re alive here. But they can still give you and your son a proper burial. This way you call all move on from this.”

With great deliberation, I sighed in acceptance. “I guess this is for the best. At the end of the day, it’s better than for them to never know what happened. Just letting their lives waste away on waiting for me.”

He placed a comforting hand on my back. “It’s not a waste, Sarah. They’re your family. They love you. And I know that they would have never given up until they found you.”

My eyes met his. “Do you really think so?”

His nod was encouraging. “I know so.”

“I’ll miss them.” My hand went atop his. “I never got to tell them how much I loved them. And Toby...I’ll never see him grow up.”

“You can still visit the Above, Sarah, just not as you were.” He explained carefully. “Fae come and go all the time. That’s why you hear of so many of us in folklore. As long as you're not involved directly, you can see them whenever you want.”

My brow went up. “But I’m not Fae.”

His lips twitched. “Actually, Sarah, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Sarah, feel your wrist.” He then commanded.

“Huh?”

“Your wrist.” He said again. “How does it feel?” I look at the gauze-wrapped appendage. Confused, I unwrapped it. Then I rotated it in a circular motion, testing it. The pain was gone! He chuckled, conjuring a mirror in his hand. “Look.” I gasped at my reflection. “As soon as the thirteen hours ended, you’ve already begun the transformation.”

I’d just seen my own reflection a few hours ago. It was like I was looking at an entirely different person! My skin was still pale but not sickly anymore. It was smooth and free of all blemishes. The bags under my eyes were gone. And they weren’t dull anymore. My green eyes were so bright and vibrant with color I almost thought they weren’t mine. My hair was even healthier. Smooth and free of tangles. I took a piece in my hand and felt the softness in my fingertips. “How is this possible?”

The mirror disappeared from his hand and he placed them on my cheeks. “It happens to all mortals who remain after the trial is over. As soon as it’s over, I bring them to an awaiting family. But I intend for the two of you to remain here.”

“Why?” I asked him once more. “I understand Jack. But why _me?_ After everything, why let met stay here in your castle. I’ve done nothing to deserve this generosity from you.”

“Haven’t I always been generous?” He enquired.

“Always,” I confirmed. “But I’ve done nothing to deserve it. Nothing.”

“Oh, Sarah,” He whispered in understanding. “Even after all these years you still don’t know?”

My bottom lip quivered. “I’m...I’m afraid to admit it. Even though my heart is telling me otherwise.”

He leaned in close and brushed his mouth against my forehead. “Then let me tell you.” His lips pressed a kiss to my temple and he whispered, “I love you, Sarah.”

I whimpered and dropped my head. “No, you don’t. Not this me.”

“Sarah⎼”

I held my hand up, silencing him. “You love the Sara you _knew._ Back then.” I shrugged with hopelessness. “She’s not here anymore. What you see is nothing more than a shattered version of what she used to be.”

His hands lowered to my shoulders and he looked me square in the eye. Determined. “The Sarah before me is _not_ a shattered version of what she. She survived six years in hell with a predator. She gave birth to a child all on her own. She is the mother who fought every day to make a good life for her son in their harsh circumstances. She protected her son with every breath she took. She outsmarted her attacker. She risked her life to save her only child. That is the Sarah I see. She is _all_ here. Stronger than ever.”

I collapsed into his arms as the tears took hold of me. His arms immediately wrapped around me and pulled me into his chest. His heartbeat soothing in my ear. He nuzzled his nose into my neck. “Oh, how I have longed to hold you.”

A laugh of joy managed to escape. “Is this a dream?”

He sniffed in my scent. “Oh no, Sarah. This is not a dream. I promise you. You and Jack will live here with me in my kingdom. We’ll raise him together and I shall love him as my own. With your permission, I’ll ask that you let me name him _my_ son and heir.” I gasped. “But not before becoming my wife.”

“What?” I tried to pull away to see his face.

He leaned back, his expression serious. “Marry me, Sarah. Be forever by my side as my mate. Be my Goblin Queen.”

“It’s…” I shook my head. “It’s too soon. I’m not ready...I’m still…” I couldn’t even finish.

“Shhh,” He pressed a finger against my lips. “We don’t need to get married right this second, love. I know you have some healing to do. You may have all the time you need. I am a patient creature. I only ask that when you are ready, that you will come to me.”

I leaned into him, taking in his scent. “You mean it? You’ll wait?”

His arms wrapped around me again. “I’ve waited over a millennia to find you, Sarah. I’ll wait another if it means you’ll by my wife.”

“Thank you, Jareth.” I murmured. “I love you.”

He let out a huge breath of bliss. “To hear those words from your lips. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

* * *

_Toby_

It was a sunny day. It felt weird. With the depressing mood. You’d think at a funeral it would be gloomy and rainy. But it wasn’t. Maybe because it was for Sarah. She loved sunny days. From what I could remember. The last time I saw her, I was 4. I was 10 now. I waited for her to come home _alive._ Not in a box. I remember when we got the phone call that night.

* * *

_I was doing my math homework in the dining room. Mom was sitting next to me, knitting._

_RING!_

_We both jumped at the sound of the telephone. Dad grabbed it and held it to his ear, “Hello?” He waited. “Yes, this is Robert Williams...Yes...you did? Oh my God!” He jumped up. “Thank you I...Yeah...What do you mean? The morgue...are you saying...I understand...Yes, I’ll be right over.” He hung up. His expression worried. He looked at me. “Toby, why don’t you finish your homework upstairs. Mom and I need to talk.” I get up without question and make my way towards the stairs. I go as if I’m about to enter my room, but then I lean against the rails and listen._

_“Robert, what is it?” Mom asked._

_He didn’t talk for a few seconds. Until he finally said, “They think they found Sarah.”_

_Mom gasped and my eyes widened._ They found her? They found my sister? _I listened as mom replied. “Oh my God! They finally found her?”_

_“I…” Dad paused. “There’s a body. They want me to...identify it. To see if…”_

_I heard Mom cry. “Oh please no.”_ _  
__Dad left and didn’t come back for a few hours. It was passed my bedtime and I was already falling asleep when he came home. I heard the door open and close and I crept out of bed. I walked down the stairs slowly and saw my parents at the front door. Dad’s face looked like a ghost’s. His skin grey and ashen. His eyes almost black. He’s leaning onto Mom with a dead look in his eyes._

_“Robert, honey…” Mom said, holding onto his arms. “Look at me. Was it her? Was it Sarah?”_

What? _I thought, in denial._ No, it can’t be.

_“She’s gone. My little girl. She’s gone.” He started crying and held onto Mom tightly._

_“Oh no!” She started crying too._

No. _My vision became blurry and then I realized that I had started crying._ It has to be a dream. Please no.

_Dad looked up from Mom’s shoulder and looked at me. His face told me what I already knew._

_Sarah wasn’t coming home._

* * *

I was mad. Sarah was supposed to come home. But a bad man took her away from us forever. My eyes landed on the smaller coffin right next to her. Mom says it’s my nephew Jack. That he was Sarah’s son. I didn’t know she had a kid too. Dad said he was almost my age. That he wished he could’ve met him.

Mom leaned into Dad. “At least now, she’s free. She’s not hurting anymore.”

“I know...I just wanted to hug her. One last time.” Dad cried.

“I know, honey. Me too. I’d become so fond of her.” She sniffled. “She became the daughter I always wanted.”

My gaze went to the lowering wooden boxes in front of me. Memories of Sarah telling me stories replaying in my head. Her bright green eyes. Her pretty smile. “Maybe she’s in the Labyrinth. Right, Mom? Dad?”

Both of them looked at me, then each other. Small smiles went onto the faces and Mom wrapped her arm around me. “I think so, Toby. That was her favorite place to escape to. She flying with the faeries now.”

“Where she and Jack can live happily.”

I thought of more happy things as the funeral continued. Mom and Dad dropped their flowers into the ground and said we had to leave and they took my hands to lead me away, letting me let mine go. Before I turn around, I see a small shape of black behind a faraway tree. I squint my eyes and then I could see it was three people. A man, a woman, and a little boy. The man had short brown hair with bright blue eyes. His face was familiar. The little boy had long light brown hair held in a ponytail. Nice green eyes. Next to him, the woman had long pretty black hair. And pretty green eyes....eyes that I would recognize anywhere.

My mouth moved to call out to her, but no sound comes out. Neither did my body stop from walking away. But I saw her smile at me. Her hand wrapped around the man’s upper arm and she leaned into him.

 _This was it._ That was Sarah. She was really alive...but I still couldn’t talk to her. She was telling me she’s okay. The man gave me an encouraging nod and the little boy grinned at me before hugging her legs. All three of them smiled at me and waved goodbye as they vanished before my eyes.

That was that. That would be the last time I ever saw my sister again. But it’s okay.

_She’s free._

* * *

_Sarah_

I watched from afar with Jack and Jareth as the people from my life gathered together to say their goodbyes. The service was beautiful. They had a harp playing as they lowered me and Jack into the ground. My friends and teachers from school were there. My grandparents. Dad and Karen had aged a little in the last few years. Just some grey streaks in their hair. Dad had some wrinkles under his eyes. Karen getting a little bit of crows feet. Toby was in between them, so much taller now. All of them were crying. Oh, how I desperately wanted to say something. To tell them I was okay. To thank them for everything.

They were burying Jack and me in my favorite park. Where I would always come to rehearse my lines and play dress-up. I hope in some way they'll know how grateful I am to them. There won't be a day that I don't think about them. Even after they're gone and I'm still here. I'll always watch over them. Always.

The service ended and everyone left an amaryllis into the ground with me. My favorite flower. Because it means a strong, self-confident and very beautiful woman. In the Victorian era, and the star-shaped or trumpet-shapedones also symbolizes pride. Which was a huge compliment in those times because prideful women were thought to b beautiful. And with the way Jareth looked at me, I knew it must be true.

Toby was being led away when he looked over his shoulder at the graves one last time. Then his eyes went up and met mine. They widened in recognition.

All of our time together in the past flashed before my eyes. As I remembered them all, I just looked at him longingly.

I wanted to call out to him, but instead, I just smiled. Curling my hand around Jareth's bicep, I rested my head against his shoulder. Jack's grin at his uncle was contagious. We all waved at him one last time. "I'm ready," I told Jareth. And then we were gone.

He held all the three of us and then took us back home. Where we belonged in the Underground.


End file.
